Precious
in ''Boukenger'' are fictional artifacts that are the focus for each Task (episode) of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Within the fiction of the show, each of these artifacts is defined as a "Precious" if it is physically or technologically superior to any current human technology. The protagonists of the series, the Search Guard Successor Foundation, are tasked to retrieve these items before any of the various antagonists, the Negative Syndicate, can use the Precious' powers for evil. Each Precious is marked with a different "Hazard Level" as defined by the S.G.S. Foundation's Accellular devices; a higher number denotes that the item is more dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands. After acquiring a Precious, it is kept in a containment device for further research. Towards the end of GoGo Sentai Boukenger, all of the Precious that had been collected are destroyed in an attack on the S.G.S. Foundation headquarters. It is also revealed that the Precious are created from the power of the hopes and dreams of the human race. List of Precious Gordom Precious Heart of Gordom Brain of Gordom Lemuria Precious Golden Sword of Lemuria A golden sword implanted in the ground by the ancient civilization of Lemuria; it is said that whomever controls both this sword and the egg of Lemuria will control the world. The sword is tracked down by two opposing forces: Ryuuwon, who wishes to utilize the full force of Lemuria to prove the domination of the Jaryuu, as well as Professor Hanzou Igarashi, who wished to protect the sword from all treasure hunters (which included Ryuuwon as well as Akashi and SGS) who desires it for their own selfish means as opposed to it's importance in history and knowledge. When the sword is finally reached, all parties try to take it, even with the knowledge that the Golden Sword will only choose one worthy enough to weild it. Though Ryuuwon, Igarashi and Akashi all fail the test, Akashi continues to pull it, finally getting it out by stating to the sword that worthiness is only determined by whomever makes their own destiny. With the sword in hand, Bouken Red uses it to slay the Lemurian Mythical Beast, but discovers an even bigger surprise when unhooking a latch revealing it's true form... Egg of Lemuria A golden object constructed like an egg, which opens up with hatches at the top end. According to legend, whomever controls both the egg and sword of Lemuria controls the world just as the ancient civilization had. The egg is initially discovered by Ryuuwon, who had hoped to use it to finally show his power and domination in connection with an insatiable obsession with the powers of Lemuria. Although giving it to two Jaryuu to protect, one of them accidentally opens it, releasing the mythical beast within and leading to the minions dropping it as the creature is defeated by Akashi and the Golden Sword. Gajah ultimately finds the egg himself and reveals the truth regarding it's construction: it was in actuality a vault of genetic material allowing for the infinite creation of mythical beasts as long as it remains operational. The Gordom leader creates another, yet infuses it with a Gordom Engine transforming it into his Modified Mythical Beast Gordorum. After defeating the new mythical beast/Gordom hybrid with the Golden Sword's true form of Great Sword Man Zubaan, the Boukenger claim the egg. Sun of Lemuria The most valuable treasure of Lemuria; it possesses a power similar to that of a battery, allowing for the conversion of the power of Lemurians and utilize it for their own purpose. The power is collected from the Lemurian's own life force, taking away their own life in exchange for powering itself up for the purpose of it's master. The Sun was sealed away in a chamber which also contained Lemurian Princess Lilina, the last survivor of the civilization who was placed in there a hundred-thousand years prior to the present day and was sealed away in a casket that allowed her to age one year for every five-thousand, thus making her 20 when she was found by Masumi. After her discovery, she was given the name of "Natsuki Mamiya" and taken along with Masumi's treasure hunting, leaving the artifact there unknowingly. When Ryuuwon realized he needed a massive power source to activate his Grand, his most powerful Wicked Dragon, he utilized the assistance of the Questers to kidnap Natsuki and take her back to where she was found, where the Sun of Lemuria laid. With the Precious and Natsuki's own power awakening it, he places it within the Wicked Dragon making it nearly unstoppable and easily defeating Ultimate DaiBouken until the rescue of Akashi, Souta and Sakura by their new weapon, the GoGo Voyager. Ryuuwon continued to force Natsuki to charge the Precious with Zubaan protecting her until Masumi finally broke through the brainwashing she had been held under by realizing her true memories were the ones created in the present, not the past. But by the time Natsuki was free, Ryuuwon had enough energy to power Grand through another assault, using the power to even create a fortress to protect the mech. However the full Boukenger team together combined the GoGoVoyager into the fighting form of the mech: DaiVoyager, which made easy work of Grand. After reclaiming the Sun of Lemuria, it revealed one last purpose to Natsuki: a message left by her parents about the fall of their civilization and about their desire to use the power of the artifact for peace. Natsuki decides to store the Precious away, knowing of her current connections and no longer bound by her past. Blades of Three Kingdoms Leadership Three weapons forged by Koumei, the strategist during the Three Kingdoms era of China, said to give it's weilder the power to take down a thousand men and become the ruler of the world: Seiryuto katana, the Jabo naginata and the Sokoken. When not in weapon form, they appear as ordinary bamboo scrolls; but when unscrolled, they take form and can merge with others of the weapons to become more powerful. The three blades are sought after by the Dark Shadow Syndicate, with Shizuka of the Wind stealing two of them using her disguise abilities under the eye of the Boukenger. The third was formerly owned by a businessman who refused to give it up believing in it's status and in his own security until Souta Mogami reawakened his adventurer's spirit; this scroll was used alongside the GoGoKen of the DaiBouken to defeat the other two fused swords used by Tsukumogami Jougami and re-obtained them for S.G.S. *Hazard Level: 120 (each) Madness Weather An ancient Precious used by a civilization to change and control the weather around them, yet was considered too out of control even in its own time. The Jaryuu Tribe find it and utilize it's abilities to attempt to change the weather into one where it is consistantly hot all the time, making humans go extinct and providing the perfect climate for their control of Earth. However, the power of the Precious is too much for them and it unleashes blizzard-like conditions in the surrounding area, threatening to freeze over a major section of Japan turning it into a second Antarctic. After Akashi saves the other Boukenger from nearly freezing in vehicles collapsed in the ice and snow, the Precious turns into a monster which is destroyed by the Daibouken using the GoGo Drill attachment. Imperial Pearl A pearl upon which the plans for a secret weapon, the "BioPanzer" tank, was inscribed within at the dawn of the 20th century by a scientist wishing to protect it's secrets from those who could use it. Tracked down by Shizuka in hopes of merging it's power with Tsukumogami Takumigami, it ends up in the hands of a boy which Sakura (as BoukenPink) gives to and which he refuses to give back due to not trusting the human form of the Boukenger. Retaken ultimately by Shizuka and implanted within the blueprint-interpretor of Takumigami, it was used to recreate BioPanzer which is stopped by Sakura and the Bouken Shovel. The pearl returns to the boy, who finally gives it to Sakura claiming she'll hold it for "a friend" (BoukenPink). A short while later, the Imperial Pearl was tracked down by Yuji Toba, an international spy hired by another nation hoping to use the plans for the BioPanzer for their war machines. With the assistance of the Questers, he captured his former partner Souta to gain access to the SGS storehouse and the pearl, but Bouken Blue ultimately convinced him to move on just like he had from his spy life, stopping the plan and keeping the pearl safe. Kubi The Kubi is a special water-like medicine utilized by an ancient civilization of the Kubitani, the valley which they lived in. The warriors in the valley were ultimately killed off by beheading, but they continued on by protecting their Precious by utilizing the tricks of the valley it self as well as the usage of Mogari, a stone guardian preventing anyone from reaching or using it for themselves. Gajah gains control of the medicine and uses it to lure the Boukenger into the valley, pouring drops on them and letting them get attacked by Mogari until they discover the mechanism. After seemingly stopping the guardian, the true Mogari guardian awakens: a giant version of the defeated being which is ultimately stopped by the GoGo Drill and Shovel combination on Daibouken. After its defeat, though, the Kubi has no further value as a Precious, it's danger level only existing due to the means to achieve it. *Hazard Level: 17; 0 (After Mogari's defeat) Scale of the Salamander The Scale of the Salamander is a scale of a dragon which was discovered by the SGS officers in Europe and sent to Japan to assist in the completion of the Accel Tector armor. Ryuuwon steals the scale after it's arrival, hoping to use it to empower Wicked Dragon Dryken and further transform it into a giant, but Souta reclaims it while escaping from Ryuuwon's trap. Merging the scale with the developed Accel Tector, Akashi completes the suit and is able to use the Dual Crusher to defeat Ryuuwon's Wicked Dragon. Vril *Hazard Level: 110 (Orihalcon Container); 130 (Vril) Manuscript of Leon Giordana Pipes of Hamelin According to a legend which became a notable fairy tale, a piper took away children from a village who owed him payment for eliminating their rats in 1284. However, while it is unknown what happened to the children, a pair of Precious from this period appears to be tied to the legend. One pipe is the legendary pipe of the tale which can lure away anyone who listens to it's song (such as children), but can also brainwash those who listen to it as well. After being under control of the pipe and gathering enough victims, the pipe will also allow for them to fuse them into a gemstone, upon which a great power would be summoned when enough are created and gathered together. However, there also exists a second pipe which can undo the effects of the first, turning the gems back into the formerly-brainwashed children. The releasing pipe was found first on display at a museum exhibit; it was stolen by Shizuka but retrieved by the Boukenger which they legally were able to procure from the owner. The brainwashing pipe, however, was ultimately found by Yaiba and given to the Tsukumogami Kanadegami to create the gems for the summoning; after Sakura and Natsuki raided the territory having initially lost a battle and their Accellulars to the Tsukumogami, Sakura used the releasing pipe to release all the captured children and recapture the other pipe into SGS hands. *Hazard Level: 110 (Capturing Pipe) Potion of Immortality Although the tale of Princess Kaguya is well known, there is one common aspect typically forgotten in the story by some who tell it: as the princess returned to her home on the Moon, she gave an offer to the bamboo cutter who originally found her a potion of immortality to allow him to live forever due to his kindness; however, the bamboo cutter burned the potion not wanting to live a longer life without her and spread the ashes of it's remains on Mt. Fuji. Though the ashes remained behind, the means to finding the potion became a means of unlocking it on Mt. Fuji by finding the five "treasures" that Kaguya had forced wooing suitors to find in order to win her love. (the Dragon Neck Ball, Buddhist Stone Bowl, Hourai Ball Branches, a Firerat Fur Coat, and Swallow's Cowrie Shell) The Boukenger end up becoming involved when the mysterious "Phantom Thief Selene" challenged them to find the five treasures, made even more difficult due to her own search for them and Ryuuwon's own interest in the Dragon Neck Ball. With the assistance of Souta, Selene is able to gain all five and thus the potion; but its ash unexpectedly gives a power-up to Wicked Dragon Lindom, who follows along after finding out about her true intentions, and ends up growing as a result. After the Boukenger defeat Lindom, Selene reveals that she was truly Princess Kaguya and that she lead them on the chase in order for them to gain this Precious for themselves; likewise, the potion didn't truly give immortality as in the tale but actually merely gave a temporary power-up to those who partook it. *Hazard Level: 87 Steel of the Heavenly Mine A special holy metal used by Shinto god Susanoo to forge his sword in order to kill the eight-headed Yamata-no-Orochi. The Boukenger tracked down the mine where they initially encounter the Dark Shadow, which ends up making them lose Natsuki. She eventually encounters a girl claiming to be her younger sister (in actuality the Tsukumogami Nendogami) and who tried to trick her into helping her get the metal from the mine. Though the Boukenger attempt to seal the mine off, they do eventually gain the ore which the Boukenger reclaim once Natsuki rejoins them and Nendogami is exposed and defeated. Aqua Crystal The Aqua Crystal was a crystal that was used to sustain the water levels of an underwater city where an entire civilization existed. After the crystal was mysteriously taken away, the water dried up and the city eventually became covered by sand, as if vanished into a desert. The only known clue to the crystal's existence was a scroll found by a college professor written in an unknown ancient language. The Boukenger attempted to get the scroll, but it was torn apart in a battle with two Jaryuu, Naga and Ragi, which ultimately left them with the important piece with the location. Ragi pursued the Boukenger and got his hands on the missing piece, but it dissolved in his hands when trying to hold it. Ultimately when with Akashi, Ragi revealed that he was actually a member of the civilization in search of the crystal in order to restore his home and fufill a dream of his father, yet was forced to abandon his people and become a Jaryuu just to live on the surface. Using the scroll and the destroyed piece memorized by Akashi, the duo tracked the crystal down to the interior of a volcano, which they retrieved with SGS's new GoGo Jet vehicle and used to finally restore the underwater city to it's former glory. As a final reward, Ragi was able to return home with a repaired crystal of his father's allowing him to enter. (due to destroying his own in order to search the surface world) Hundred-Demons Mirror Although legends claimed that this mirror Precious was used to seal away an army of demons, the truth is that it actually was used to seal away the Ashu Tribe, a deviant evolution of humanity known to have become the monsters and demons of legend. Initially discovered by the Dark Shadow for their own usage, it is quickly noticed by two Ashu, Furious Demon God Gai and Hyouga, as well as by Eiji Takaoka, a watcher trying to defeat them. The Boukenger appear to gain the mirror for themselves, but Eiji takes it under their grasps believing that he could use the mirror as bait to draw out and defeat the Ashu duo. However the Ashu end up taking the mirror as well as Natsuki, realizing her potential power and blood could be used to open the mirror gate and release all of the Ashu locked away. They end up freeing ultimately one Ashu, the horrible leader Grand Beast Rei, before the Boukenger arrive to stop them from releasing more. After freeing Natsuki, she ends up holding down the mirror before Eiji destroys it with his staff. After the battle, Eiji gives the now broken mirror Precious to the Boukenger, seeing as it had no further use. Soldier's Bow A bow and arrow Precious used by demon hunters to fight the Ashu. Lead by Gai, the Ashu duo discover the weapon under a temple which they destroy and initially use it to destroy a city; but soon decide to utilize it alongside a plan to make the Boukenger suffer by making Akashi see it being weilded by his deceased friend Masaki (in actuality Gai being covered by an illusion mist used by Rei), forcing him to psychologically choose his side. Ultimately, Akashi overcomes his doubts and grief of his friend's death and reasserts his love of adventures, allowing for him to retake the bow and, alongside Eiji's staff, use it to damage the Ashu duo. *Hazard Level: 187 Lightning Cannon A massive cannon Precious dug up first by the Questers to use as a weapon for their new Quester Robo; it's massive destructive power is amplified by the Gordom Engine within them and the mech to destroy cities with ease. Ultimately stopped and taken down by a newly-resolved Eiji Takaoka as Bouken Silver and his new mech, the SirenBuilder, equipped with a Neo-Parallel Engine that is not affected by the Gordom Engines. *Hazard Level: 550 Uchide's Mallet As depicted in the legends of Issun-bōshi (the Japanese equivalent to Tom Thumb), the Mallet of Uchide is a mallet used to grant wishes, most notably making the tiny hero bigger to marry the princess he rescued. The map to the mallet was initially found by Gajah, but given to Ryuuwon due to the dragon lord's anger for not letting him in on the Gordom Engines or the Questers. The Boukenger track him down towards the mallet, with Eiji ultimately reaching it first before Ryuuwon takes it from him. The dragon lord uses it to make his own Jaryuu minions into giants, believing that he could use this to ease his conquests without needing to make more complex minions such as the giant dragons or the more powerful Wicked Dragons. He ultimately made the Jaryuu so large that even Ultimate Daibouken could not handle them; but Bouken Silver ultimately steals the mallet back from Ryuuwon and uses it to make the mech even more massive to defeat two of the Jaryuu, while using the normal sized SirenBuilder to defeat the last from the inside out akin to tiny hero Issun-bōshi. Solomon's Ring A magic ring stated to be used by Israeli king Solomon to control animals as he did in biblical texts. Shizuka found the ring and, in conjunction with Zukangami, a Tsukumogami with the magical ability to turn people into animals, was going to use it to create animal slaves for her and Dark Shadow to control. Although succeeding in changing Masumi, Natsuki and Akashi into animals, Sakura stole the ring from her without getting a means of changing them back. She attempted to use the ring in a deal with Shizuka for an antidote, but called her bluff knowing the only way to change them back was to defeat Zukangami, which she, Souta and the three animal Boukenger ultimately do. *Hazard Level: 13 Hatsune Drum This drum is an artifact originally mentioned in The Tale of the Heike, a classic of historical Japanese fiction. Initially found by Gajah and the Boukenger, the Gordom leader literally gives it to the heroes when he thinks the Precious appears useless. Yet when Natsuki hits it once after retreival, she awakens the spirit of a boy who asks her to save a treasure of his that has gone missing at Sanbonmatsu in Kitano-chō in modern Kobe. As Natsuki goes on her search, the drum mysteriously awakens and begins to increase in danger as it creates an army of Boukenger enemies (Karths, Jaryuu and Tsukumogami) out of mere leaves, which grows with each passing battle. The Boukenger continue to try and hold off the army of creatures until Natsuki finally finds the "treasure" of the boy spirit (a stone marking "Genkuro Kitsune", which is the boy itself) and annihilates the leaf monster army (and her own teammates) with Ultimate DaiBouken. With the boy saved, the drum settles down, revealing itself as the skinned hides of two foxes, upon which the stone was their son as the family is reunited. *Hazard Level: 3 (Dormant), 100 (Awakened) Fruit of Wisdom In legends such as in Judeo-Christian texts, the "Fruit of Wisdom" is the source of giving knowledge to mankind, while in actuality it was a special fruit that increased the mental capacities of anyone who ate it, allowing for them to become a genius. The fruit appears similar to a bunch of grapes and grows only as one of several bunches from a certain tree, which must be tracked down for the right one to be selected. Unfortunately the brains gained from eating the fruit only last a short period of time, and it must continued to be consumed for its effectiveness to last, with it's power going away once the last piece has been consumed and it's effect worn off. The Boukenger and Dark Shadow both track down the fruit, which ends up in the hands of Akutagami, a Tsukumogami idiot created by an accident of random junk being spilled during Gekkou's creation ceremony. Due to appearing to fail in it's mission, Akutagami is punished with no dinner, which allows for it to instead eat the fruit, instantly increasing it's mental capacities and turning it into a genius no longer interested in working for Dark Shadow. Akutagami tries to join SGS due to becoming slightly friendly with Eiji during thier first encounter, but their fears of working with a Tsukumogami and their own desire for getting the fruit back makes it realize that humanity is just as much a problem, making it go on a rampage to disable humans by destroying power plants and raining junk from the sky. Ultimately Akutagami runs out of the fruit just for Yaiba to strike it down for betraying the Dark Shadow, yet the junk Tsukumogami prepared one final act to save itself while it was a genius: using a special charm prepared and given to Eiji to stop it in it's giant form so it could appear to die yet allow for it to shrink back down and go into hiding even though it no longer possesses any further genius. Glass Slipper The fairy tale of Cinderella is known and interpreted worldwide, but the truth of the tale is much darker than imagined: while Cinderella did have a set of glass slippers she wore to a ball, a curse was placed on one of the shoes which would hurt any other females who wore it. As part of the curse, any girl who puts the glass slipper on, particularly if she has feelings of being not the typical beautiful female, would become trapped into a fantasy world where they would be dancing with a handsome prince; if still within the world by the time the clock strikes midnight, their soul would be trapped within the ballroom while their body in the real world would collapse unconscious. Kurolinda, the wicked older stepsister within the Cinderella legend, became a servant of the prince to be with him, even if to find new girls to feed his desires. The Boukenger find the glass slipper on a mysterious dancing girl which they take from her, being warned by even Gajah about it's danger. Sakura continues to study the shoe as Kurolinda appears to her and puts it on, making her fall for the Prince within the illusionary world but with the Boukenger getting it off her before midnight. As Sakura's strong will and desire to get what she wants makes her reasses her own desires, she speaks to Kurolinda the next night after researching her and, with her assisstance and abilities to travel between the real and fantasy worlds, uses it to take down the Prince, who reappears within the real world as a monster from the transformed slipper. The Boukenger defeat the slipper monster before it grows to a massive size, which is destroyed by Sakura slamming it with GoGoMarine with assistance from SirenBuilder's water hoses. Feng-Shui Compass Board "Dragon Eye" Feng-Shui, the ancient Chinese art of geomancy through determination of the receipt of positive qi, is likewise a notable means of devination in determining a person's luck. One of the most accurate of means of this determination is the "Dragon Eye", an ancient Feng-Shui compass board initially in the hands of fortune teller Chinsuuko, which the Boukenger decide to visit to attempt to gain it from him. However Wicked Dragon Talong beats the Boukenger to the board and uses it's power and the positioning of the Boukenger themselves to manipulate first his own luck, making him gain the maximum that can be obtained, and then using it to manipulate and seal Akashi's luck into the worst that it can be. With the board in hand, Talong begins to manipulate the land around him in order to manipulate the Chimeku (the qi of the land beneath them) to gather at a certain "Ryuketsu" point where an Earth Dragon was rumored to have been sealed, which he and Ryuuwon attempted to awaken. When the Boukenger (including Akashi with his luck "saved" by his teammates) retake the compass board, Ryuuwon decides to throw Talong into the Ryuketsu crack to try and still use the Earth Dragon's power, making him grow. Talong continues to manipulate the feng-shui of the surroundings, but the Boukenger, using the compass board and their Accessory vehicles, manipulate it so he can gain the worst luck before sealing it within him with the board and GoGo Sword and finishing him off with Super DaiBouken. *Hazard Level: 88 Legendary Armor A legendary set of armor, both helmet and breastplate, which has an invincibility to all attacks, including modern weapons such as laser fire. The Questers desired the armor to use on their latest mecha, Quester Robo Elite, but Masumi reaches it first using his treasure-hunting skills with his Accelular in the shop. However the Questers take the treasure and equip it onto Elite, making it unstoppable to the Boukenger's mecha. Yet Masumi figures a way of defeating the mech through a prolonged battle, with him and Eiji switching the arms of DaiBouken and SirenBuilder over and over with the various accessory mechs until Elite finally starts breaking down. With the mech disabled, Akashi grabs the armor with GoGo Crane, and then the main mecha defeat Elite, with Eiji equipping GoGo Dozer and Marine on SirenBuilder to use the GoGo Sword and Masumi the signal beams on GoGo Aider and Police attached to DaiBouken. Stingross *Precious Level: Infinity Flame of the Ruined Country A fire burning on a special oil that will never go out; it was said that it once burned down an entire country. The Questers track it down for the usage of their newest Quester Robo, with the duo protecting their excavation site with a spell, but with Rei doing most of the digging while Gai facing Eiji and Sakura as they sneak within the zone to break it down. After gaining the flame, the duo place it within their Quester Robo Blaze to burn anything through a vent within the machine. After being angered with Gai massively damaging Eiji, Sakura pilots Ultimate DaiBouken towards the mech regardless of the flame firing directly at it making it reach melting temperatures before annihilating the Quester Robo point blank with the Ultimate Blaster, destroying it and reclaiming the Precious. Ship of Light A galleon ship stated to travel at the speed of light; targeted by Dark Shadow, they decide to create an "Adventurer School" to gain the necessary sacrifices for summoning it, ultimately including Souta and Natsuki (Akashi attempted to get in but they intentionally failed him), but the Boukenger stopped them before they could do so. God's Head Mountain Crushing Kanabo Jewel of Prosperity Prometheus' Stone MagiLamp Staff of the Three Philosophers Demon Bird's Magic Jewel Three Headed Dragon of Darkness Pandora's Box The Ru Yi Bang of Sun Wukong The Heart of Hades Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Precious